Our Kind of Love
by RikiMuniz
Summary: Finn knows that Rachel and Jesse are going to the prom together. Do you think that he'll care?      I suck at summaries, just please, try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, own Glee. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Glee TV Show, belong to Ryan Murphy. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to RikiMuniz. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without my permission. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

"So it's true, then.", it wasn't a question. "You're dating that Jesse kid again and you're going with him to the prom.", he stated, still blocking my way out of the choir room.**  
><strong>

"Finn, stop it. I don't wanna talk."

"Rachel, you're back together with that jerk? What hell were you...", he tried to started this argument with me but I wans't going to fall for it. Not this time. This day has been shitty enough. _Oh Great! Now I'm cussing in my thoughts. Noah would be so proud! _

"Finn Hudson, this is none of your business and... You know what? Why do you even care?", I asked, angrily looking at him. He had some nerve to come to me to talk about Jesse while he was dating Quinn again. 

_This scene, right here? Just precious! _

"I thought we were friends. I know that things have been pretty awkward with us lately but I think that I have the right to be worried about you. You're my friend. And he's just not right for you.", Finn replied, in a tone that match mine. He wasn't here for jokes either.

"Oh, and who is, in your opinion? You?", I asked, the irony dripping in every word I said. Thought I tried to look tough on the outside, just saying this to him got my heart clenching like crazy. Because in my opinion, he had always been it for me. Me, on the other hand, was never able to be enough for him.

When he didn't said anything, I just kept talking. "Finn, stop it! You have to stop doing this! You have to stop acting like I'm your girlfriend! I'm not yours! ...Not anymore,anyway! We're barely even friends, now!", the words were scaping my mouth at an alarming rate as tried to get past Finn and out of here.

I _so_ didn't want to have this conversation right now. Finn, on the other hand, was dead set on making me stay.

He just stood there, blocking my way out of the choir room, keeping a hard expression on his face. I sighed. "You're with Quinn now. You chose things to be this way. And you knew that, _eventually_, I would move on with my life too and things like this were bound to happen.", I said in an exasperated way, looking at him straight in the eyes. I couldn't handle this sort of thing anymore. It was taking too much energy out of me.

I could feel that my breathing was erratic and that I was shaking a little. That's just how worked up he would always get me. Not being able to handle all the anger and hurt in his eyes, I turned my back to him.

"Eventually sure does feel a whole lot different than actually.", he says quietly to himself but, still not having regained control of his temper yet, it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"_Oh My God!_ What are you? Twelve? Where is this coming from, anyway? Are you just going to go all Ross Geller on me everytime that I have a boyfriend?", I rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "Finn, you broke up with me! What did you expected me to do? Wait around for you forever?", I asked, losing the little patience that I still had in me, walking around the room to try to keep my emotions in check again.

"Going what? Who's this Ross guy? I was talking about Jesse. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get yourself hurt again? To hurt me?", he asked, looking slightly confused and anger, his arms all over the place as he tried to get his point crossed.

"Oh, for the love of God! Finn, news flash for you: not everything is about you! Yes! I made a mistake. And yes, I hurt you in a unspeakable way. But I've apologized profusely about this. And I felt awful for months. I _actually_ still do. But you chose not to forgive me. You chose to forguive _her_ and not _me_, Finn. You chose_ Quinn_ over _me_!", I snapped.

"Rachel, don't go there. I'm not here to talk about Quinn! This isn't about her. It's about you and Jesse and...", Finn started to say, but I wasn't taking any of this stupidit anymore.

"No, Finn. Don't you _see_ this? It _is_ about you and Quinn just as much as it _is_ about me and Jesse. You wanted to talk? Let's talk! I thought that you'd have learned this by now, but you can't always get what you want. I have feelings about things, just like you. So that says that I have a say in this freaking mess too.", I held my hand to stop him and I don't know if it was my tone, or the hand or the fact that I just swore in front of him, but it was effective.

"You chose Quinn now, Finn, and I get it. You've made your point. She is beautiful and popular and everything in the world that I'm not. _I get it!_ But I think is such a hypocritical act from you to, not only to forgive her, but also to help her cheat on her boyfriend! You know how bad you felt about it and still, you went there and caused that to another human being. A friend! And don't you dare try to justify that for me or open your mouth to say again how much I've hurt you and how you was messed up and confused in your head because she sure did a whole lot worse things to you than I did. And, at least, _I_ was honest about it. She just lied to your face about everything. So yeah, I'm moving on! Sue me! I'm tired of this. I can't even...", pressing my lips tight together and shutting my eyes.I could feel him moving forward, trying to reach me. I had this super sense when it comes to him. It was like this damm curse that I couldn't shake it off.

I took a deep breath and then turned to speak, feeling more composed. He was too close, but didn't had the gutts to touch me and, even though it hurt to not having him taking me into his arms, I was grateful for it. "Listen, what we had? I see this now. It was a great story. When Quinn told me that you two were together, I didn't want to believe it. I even said to her that what happened to us was real and she said to me that it was all part of a school girl fantasy of mine. And I didn't believed her until now. I was there too, having all those feelings and going through everything, just like you were.", I said giving him a pleading look so hecould understand what I've been going through all this time.

His eyes seemed to mirror the pain in mine. But it all could be just my wishful thinking again. "Finn, I was there. But, right now, that's just what it is, Finn, a great story. And I can't.", my voice broke as the last bit of breath that I had escape form my lungs. This was hurting me way too much more of what it should. "I can't do this...", I said, gesturing between the both of us, shaking my head. I could feel that I was on the verge of tears. 

_I have to get out of here._

"What? Can't do what, Rach?", he asked me in a small voice, sounding so scared and helpless that it broke my heart once more. He was frowning at me when he took a step closer to where I stood, staying dangerously close.

"This! Us!" I yelled in exasperation, pushing a hand on his chest to get him out of my way so I could walk or at least get him to back off a little. I couldn't think straight with him so close to me. It didn't worked either way, though. It just made my body burn with the need that I felt for him, while it coursed through my whole being. The tears scaped my controll. "Live my life on the side lines of yours, waiting for you to decide if I'm the one for you or not.", I said, my voice breaking as I sobbed and tried to get a hold on myelf, wiping the tears out of my face. _I so didn't want him to see me this weak again..._ _Why do I always manage to get myself in this pathetic position over and over again?_ "You've made your choice and it's time for me to do mine, so please, _stop_. You have no say on who I should or should not date. So, you'll have to learn how to respect my decisions. I own to myself a chance to be happy.", and with that, I walked away, directing me to the choir room door. Finn just seemed to had been frozen in place.

"You're right... _You're right._ I'm sorry!", he called out from behind me, a little out of breath, as louder as he could. I didn't knew why, but that sound made me stop dead on my tracks. Still, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. It was too painful.

Finn was silent for a while after that. None of us seemed to be able to move anymore as this weird energy started to buzz around us. It was making my body shiver and beg to have his body closer to mine. And it hurted like hell not to just give into it...

"Except...", he started again, making a sob get caught at my throat. _Why everything has to be this painful?_ "E-expect that I'm not sorry, Rachel.", I blinked away more tears, his words stabbing my chest, the pain getting really hard to bear as I felt his warm and tall frame getting closer to my petite one. I was hiper aware of his closeness. "I'm not sorry at all. I'm not good with this word thing, but I meant what I said. All of it, if not more.", he said, reaching out to me and touching my shoulder. It was like this eletric shock ran through my body but it was not painful, or uncomfortable. In fact, it eased the pain in my chest. I felt whole for the first time in months and that just made me cry harder. I hated that he could still affect me that much.

"Look, I know that you and I are not together anymore, but that...", he spoke softly, his hands sliding from my shoulder, down my arms, entwining his fingers to mine. "T-that doesn't mean that I've stoped caring about you. T-that doesn't mean that doesn't hurt like hell see you with another guy. Specially with the guy that was so cruel to you in the past. I-i can't just stand by and not do anything.", and it killed me to hear how honest he was being. And it didn't scaped me that he seemed to be in a serious struggle to tell me this.

My hands squeezed his before I even realized what was happening, tears running nonstop while I sobbed harder. Finn released my hands and made me turn around and hugged me tight agaisnt his chest. "I just don't want you to get hurt.", I heard he saying it just about a whisper, while he ran his finger through my hair. I knew that he meant that to be soothing and conforting. It just showed everything that I would never have again. My chest felt like it would explode in a milion pieces.

I drove him away. And now I had to try to live on with my life without all those feelings. Just sadness. And pain. But if it was for him to be happy, I could do it.

His smell was intoxicating and I got lost there for a while, trying to push all this thoughts to the back of my mind and just bask this moment with him, still this little piece of heaven all to myself. As my sobs became more quiet, Finn slowly released his grip on me. I hated myself for instantly missing it so much.

I looked up at his eyes for a few moments, the urge to kiss him getting almost overbearing before I gather my strength to talk again. "Thank you, Finn, for your consideration. It was very thoughtful of you and I do appreciate it. But don't worry. Jesse can't hurt me nearly as much as you already did."

And, with that said, I walked away as quickly as I could out of there, Finn calling me back.

Quickly, his voice fade away somewhere behind me.

It was too much. Just too much.

Maybe, with time, it would get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? <strong>

**Please, review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, own Glee. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Glee TV Show, belong to Ryan Murphy. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to RikiMuniz. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without my permission. **

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

"Rachel!", I called after her once again. She just walked out on me. I couldn't believe it. _On me!_ What hell was the problem now? And what did she meant by 'Jesse can't hurt me nearly as much as you already did.'? I didn't do anything wrong. She was the one the cheatted on me! I was only trying to look out for her. Well, yeah, there was the Quinn thing while she was with Sam, but... Still, it's not like I did anything wrong for Rachel, right? I mean, we're not dating anymore or anything... Just friends. And, as her friend, I'm totally right in trying to alert her when she is doing something stupid, right? I mean, that St James kid is bad news. He always was. What was Rachel even thinking when she decided to forgive that guy? Had she completly forgot what he put her through?

Seriously, wasn't he supposed to be like really far far away from Lima, yet? I remember when Rach said to me that the jackass was a senior. And what could he possible be trying to do here, going after Rachel now? Did he had like this super extra sense that goes off everytime that she's single or something?

_I swear to God, if he tries to hurt again... _

And, next thing I know, Santana's words to me from the other day popped into my head.

* * *

><p><em>It was just a few days after regionals that the posters started to pop out of nowhere in the middle of school. Fuinn this, Fuinn that. It was totally strange and, I had to admit, it kind of freaked me out a little bit. Not because of the campaign or anything, but because of Rachel. Because that meant that my relationship with Quinn was now out in the open. <em>

_Rachel has been avoiding me, since then, and I sure as hell didn't like it. I missed talking to her, know how she was doing, be able to just... I don'tknow, hang out or something. But all I've got was a big fat nothing. And it was getting me extra moody._

_So that day, right after lunch, I was walking down the hall to get some books for my next class when I spotted her looking for something on her own. It was my best chance in forever and I couldn't waist it. _

_But as soon as I locked my locker and started to make my way towards her, someone blocked me._

_"Turn around and walk away.", Santana said as she stepped in front of me, her arms casually crossed above her chest._

_"What? Walk away from what?", I ask, not really getting where was this coming from. Santana couldn't have any idea of what I've been thinking, and is not like she cared about Rachel. But I do. _

_"Berry.", She said with an stern look. My eyes went wide in surprise. Whata fuc...? _

_"What? No, no. I wasn't..." She let out an annoyed sigh. _

_"Look, Finn, we all know that I can be a real bitch most of the time. But what you're doing, right here?", she said, signaling to the space in corridor between us. "Its pretty low. And mean. Even for me. So turn around and walk away.", she completed her sentence, waving me off. I frowned. Why did Santana even cared about what I was doing or not, reguarding Rachel? Reguarding anything, for that matter?_

_"No, Santana, you got it all wrong. I wasn't going to...", I started to say, preteding that she was wrong, but her facial expression made it pretty clear to me that I didn't fooled her._

_"Oh please!", she rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, you were, you big freak. So leave the acting to her because _you_ suck at this.", she replied, crossing her arms once again. "Look, just leave her alone. You don't have the right to do this. Not anymore. She has been barely hagging in there. Even I've been backing off. And you know how this is almost physically imposible to me. So get it together and walk away. Rachel already has her new boy toy to take care of her and the...",she said, matter-of-factly, but I had to cut her off. _

_My brain went blank for a few seconds but when it started again, I was able to speak loud and clear. "Wait, what? Rachel has a what?"_

_"Oh, so you didn't know? Looks like payback is really a bitch, hã?", she asked, a little victorious smirk playing on the corners of her lips and then shrugged , "That Jesse freak came back from college to try to make up with her and she forgave him. They're going to the prom together. I gotta say: Berry dating a college guy? I knda of respect her a lot more, now...", she stated, not talking anything for a while and just scanning my reactions or something. _Jesse? Seriously? That's so not possible. Rachel wouldn't... She sang for me just a few days back. She... No. No this is SO not possible._ "But that's beside the point, Finnocence. The point is that you moved on. And she's trying to. And I'm pretty sure that you're recycled girlfriend __might not be happy with all of this that you have going on right here.", she completed her sentence, pointing with her head to a place behind me. I turned around to see what it was and saw Quinn talking with some of the cheerleaders. I frowned._

_"Santana, it's not a big deal. I just wanna make sure that Rachel is alright. She's my friend.", I said, rolling my eyes at her and trying again to get past her. She just got on my way again, shaking her head._

_"No, you're not going there, Franketeen. Not if I can't help it. You may be tall and all, but I grow up in a place called Lima Heights, so I'm pretty sure that I can take you down.", she said, placing herself in front of me like a freaking statue._

_"Get out of my way, Santana. I don't want to hurt you. Rachel hasn't been okay all week. I need to talk to her."_

_"No, you don't! What you need is to get the hell away from that girl. You can't help her now! She has been a mess for a really long time but you only chose to show that you care now when she has a new boyfriend? And I'm not saying here that I care. It just ain't right that you keep this up. You've made a choice, so stick up for it. And I'm going to give some free advice here, because that just how awesome I am. But if you still feel something for Berry, get your act together and man up." I tried to argue at this moment, but she just held her hand up, motioning for me to stop._

_"No, just shut up and listen. I'm not done.", she said to stop me, getting all guetto or whatever. Kinda scary, though. "Get your act together and man up, if you really want her, cause you messed up big time, the last time. And you're actually still doing it. You like this freaking cat peeing all over her so every other guy in the school stays away, marking your damm territory! This isn't okay! And I know that I was the one who played the major bitch part in that story back at sectionals, but you weren't much better shit either. Not then and not now. So here is the thing, until you can figure it out what the heck it is that you gonna do about it, stay away. Let her heal. She's doing the best that she can with what she has left. So be a man and leave her the hell alone.", she said, letting out after that a huge breath. "God! This being nice thing is totally exausting!"_

_I held my backpack tighter as I looked back and forth from Rachel to Santana, who just kept giving me Try-to-move-and-I'll-kick-you-in-the-nads looks. My noistrils were almost expelling out fire. I had this freaking need to be with Rachel right now, but what should I do? Santana kinda had a point._

_With one last stolen glance at Rachel's direction, while she was already walking away down the hall, I looked back at Santana. "Did you know that I really hate you right now?"_

_She just smirked back at me, satisfied with her small victory. "Yeah? Well, that's fine by me. I can take it."_

* * *

><p>I mean, St Berry is on again? I just couldn't believe it yet. Rachel was smarter than that. She has like this power of seeing things in a whole more truthful way, all the time. How could she be so naïve lika that when it came to this guy? Why would she do that?<p>

My mind was working so hard in all those questions that I didn't even realized that I had started to go after her. Only when I felt myself going throught the school's front doors, it had sinked in that I wasn't going to let her just leave me behind like that. We were not even close to end that talk. I stoped for a while and called her name out again. She couldn't be too far. She might be fast, but she has tiny legs and I saw her coming at this direction.

For only a second, I thought that I had been just walking while I was trying to find her, but it sort of didn't surprised me when my breathing was becoming elaborated and a thin layer of sweat was forming on my face . Of course I was jogging.

If she thought that I was going to give up so easily, she had another thing coming on her direction.

You know, it hurt like hell to thinking of everything that she just said to me. It felt as hard as slap on the face now as it had felt when I had to learn from Santana, of all people, that Rach was back to dating that ass again. As I said before, he was no good to her. And the injustice alone of her being mad at me for saying it to her face was infuriating, to say the least.

It didn't took me too long to spot her. She had just walked into the parking lot of the school, walking towards what it seemed to be a black Range Rover.

I frowned. That wasn't her dad's car. Or hers, for that matter.

I called out for her again. Duo how close I was, right now, I knew that she could listen to me. But, apparently, she was giving the cold shoulder.

I tried again, and this time I could swear I saw her slow down her pace. If I hadn't been too busy to focus on anything else but her, I wouldn't have got so happy just by seeing that. If I was paying more attention to the whole picture, I would have saw him before. Before she reached the car, her small body shaking a little. Before he wrapped his arm around her like that. And just when I realised what just happened, it was like this huge block of ice had just dropped into my stomach. Jesse was holding her. The bastard was getting the chance again of feeling her body close to him.

And I felt like I could throw up any second now.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey guys! There you go, chapter 2. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Please, review!**

**A xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously in "Our Kind Of Love": **_

_"So it's true, then.", it wasn't a question. "You're dating that Jesse kid again and you're going with him to the prom.", he stated, still blocking my way out of the choir room.**  
><strong>_

_"Finn, stop it. I don't wanna talk."_

_"I thought we were friends. I know that things have been pretty awkward with us lately but I think that I can be worried about you, You're my friend. And he's just not right for you.", Finn replied, in a tone that match mine. He wasn't here for jokes either._

_"And who is, in your opinion? You?"_

_And just when I realised what just happened, it was like this huge block of ice had just dropped into my stomach. Jesse was holding her. The bastard was getting the chance again of feeling her body close to him. And I felt like I could throw up any second now._

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

It took me a few more seconds to remember how to move or swallow, but I managed to get out of this freaking daze that I seemed to have got myself into. And then I jogged all the way near to where they stood. He wasn't going to have a chance to hurt her again. Not if I could help it.

Neither of them seem to know or care that I was getting closer, but - sure enough- I cold hear them now.

"Jesse, it's okay, relax. It was nothing. You don't have to worry about it, okay?", I heard Rachel say it to him, and didn't scaped me the loving and reassuring tone that she used as she cupped his face and stroked lightly the hair that was falling towards his eyes. He obviously didn't seemed to agree with her. He seemed worried and, once again, I felt like shit. She was sad and hurting. And I'm pretty sure that I caused this. Not that I would admit this out loud. Still, I couldn't help but remember when I was the one that she would look in the eyes like that. Her touch had always managed to make all my concerns go away, calm the fear and the anxiety that would bubbled inside my chest. She was just magical that way...

"Are you sure, babe? Because we can talk about it, if you want.", I heard Jesse reply to her, not seeming very happy with the outcome of the conversation, while Rachel just shook her head.

"It was nothing, I'm telling you.", she said, as he took her hand into his and kissed it. "I just need to go home and have some quiet time. Alright?"

"Alright, alright. Let's do that, then. If you sure... But quiet time includes me, right?"

_oh no. He is so not doing that._

"She's not going anywhere with you.", I spoke out loud, before I could even think about it.

Rachel seemed to shiver for a second, before turning her had back to me, a shocked look on her face. But I stood there, serious. Jesse looked up to me and his jaw seemed to tensed up immediately .

_Oh, so he isn't my biggest fan either. Boo-freaking-hoo.  
><em>

"Oh, hello Finn. Long time, no see."_, _he said, trying to be polite and extending his hand for me to shake. I just ignored it, not moving a muscle.

"Not long enough.", I replied, cleching my fists.

"Finn, what do you think you're doing?", Rachel said, putting herself between us. Which it was lucky for him, because I was two seconds away to punch that stupid smile out of his face.

"I've told you already. Just now. You were the one that ran away while we were talking.", I replied, averting my gaze to meet hers. "And you're not going anywhere with this guy. Are you out of your mind?"

Her frustration made tears come to her eyes again, and I couldn't do anything but stare at her furiously. It hurt. It freaking hurt seen her crying like this, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. It was for the best. She had to see this, somehow. She is like crazy smart or something.

Jesse broke our eye contact by turning her to him. "So this is why you're so upset?", he asked, bending his knees so he could look at her reluctant eyes. She nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug. I hated it. "Rachel, you should've told me. Oh My God.", he said in a stern tone, stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

"Jesse, there was no reason to get you worried. And still there is none. Finn and I already talked and he is on his way back into the school, now, and I'm leaving with you. Right, Finn?", she whipped some tears out of her face and turned to me, clearly expecting me to just go along with the crap she just told. But I wasn't about to.

"No, I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me.", I couldn't believe her right now! "Rachel, how can you...?... Why are you...?... Rachel, I'm your b...!",_ Shit! Did I just almost said that? Why can't I say something that make sense? _I took a deep breath, trying to calm the hell down. "I'm your freaking friend! You're my bestfriend! And I'm not just about to let you go with this guy just so you can get closer to him and he can hurt you all over again. No way!"

"Oh, for the love of God, Hudson!", I heard Jesse reply, turning my attention back to him, as he rolled his eyes at me. I tried to ignore him the best I could, because if I couldn't take her out of here soon, I would definitely rearrenge his face at some point.

"Look, Hudson, I don't know what your problem is, and I really don't care. But Rachel has a voice and a mind of her own. And, last time_ I've_ checked, she was quite capable of deciding things on her own. She doesn't need you for that. So, if you don't mind quitting being a pain in the ass for like five minutes, she just asked me to get her home and that's exactly what I intend to do.", he kept on talking and, by now, I was fairly certain that he has a death wish.

"Listen, you jackass, if you thinking that you can...", I started to say- well, pretty much shout - but Rachel was once again between us, her hand in both of our chest when she realized that I was going to beat the crap out of him. But that wasn't all. I hear ther people shouting at us and people were holding the both of us back.

"FINN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?", I heard Kurt yell while running to hold Rachel. She was looking so scared that made my heart sink further into my stomach. _What have I done? I didn't mean to... I didn't... God, this is such a mess!_

_"_Man, chill! Are you nutts? What hell are you doing?", I heard Puck, while he was pulling me back. Sam and Mike were holding Jesse, but they let him go as soon as I was in a safe distance. And the idiot ran to Rachel's side in a second. I frowned. I should be the one doing that.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman. This isn't any of your business!", I hissed at him, my anger still getting the best of me. Again. I tried to shrug him off and he let me go.

"Oh really, dickhead? You really seemed to had everything under controll. So explain to me why was Rachel looking like she saw a fucking ghost just a minute ago and now she is marching here with a face that says that you're in some deep shit?", he shook his head at me, chuckling a little. "Dude, she has been more of mine and Kurt's business in the last in the last few months than she has ever been yours. And I'll just say this because I'm your friend, but I feel sorry for you, because, right now you're royally fucked.", were his words right before he patted me in the back and walk towards the rest of the group that it was now where Rachel was just a minute ago.

She was coming at my direction, a look of pure anger on her face. "Rach, I'm s...", I started to try to apologize when she held her hand up and than grabbed my arm really tight and pulled me further away. When we were at a good distance from everybody, she released me and walked from side to side, taking deep breaths. She was still way too pissed for words, for what it seemed. Puck was right. I was royally fucked. For good.

_ Should I say something?_ "Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I scared you, but... It's just that guy really...?" I was trying to make my apoligies be heard when she snorted and laughed, kind of like a crazy person. I frowned.

"Scared me? You sorry because you scared me, Finn? Really? REALLY? Is that all? What about Jesse? What did he do to you? Hã?", she was almost yelling at me again, scolling like I was really in trouble. Scary Rachel was the worst thing in the world. I never wanted to hurt her, or to get her this upset. She is just always so happy that it gave the chills just by seeing her like this. _Shit!_

"Rach, I...", I tried to speak again but she clasped her hand over my mouth, a crazy mad look staring right into my eyes. Oddly enough, though, having her touching me in any way was making the strangest things happen to my body. It was like it got really warm inside my chest and my whole body was buzzing with some weird energy. Just like when I held her in the choir room. Just like always happened when Rachel and I were together.

"No, Finn. Don't 'Rach' me. Don't you dare 'Rach' me! I'm tired! I'm tired of you having no respect for me, anymore. Actually, did you ever had any sort of good feelings for me? Because I'm finding this harder and harder to believe as the time goes by.", she said, her face insanely close to mine, her sweet breath brushing through my face. I wanted to kissed her. For the third time today, I wanted to kiss her. I needed it, actually... I knew that I shouldn't, but I felt like I really needed that.

She unclasped her hand, going back to firm ground. That when I finally noticed that she had sort of climbed on me. And, for just a second, I forgot the whole drama and couldn't help but chuckle. She always was so cute and so damm tiny. I love this about her, since ever.

Rachel, on the other hand, gave me a death glare, not seeing the humour of the situation at all. "Finn, what is it gonna take?", I frowned as she sighed, seeming too tired to fight. "What is it gonna take for you to stop playing with my feelings and let me move on?", I finally understood her question, but I didn't really had a answer. I wasn't playing with her feelings. And I knew that she has the right to date whomever she wants, but Jesse? Jesse St James, of all people? She can do better.

"I'm sorry.", was all that I managed to speak, looking helpless at her. I was saying this word so many times today that soon enough it will stop meaning something. But why couldn't she understand that I cared about her? That it makes my chest ache every fucking minute that I see her and can't go to her? Can't she see this in my eyes? Can't she feel it?

"Finn, you disrespected me and you tried to injure my boyfriend. Do you really how screwed up that is? It can't happen again. If you can't deal with the fact that he is part of my life again, than stay away from us. If it helps, I won't go by your house anymore. Kurt will understand. He can come to mine place or to Cedes. And you don't need to talk to me on school if we're not on glee, 'cause honestly, Finn, I don't fit in any part of this little perfect highschool life of yours, anymore. Remember that you chose things to be this way. And I'm sorry for this. I really am.", she said, looking at her feet and than up to my eyes. I couldn't believe her. Was she really saying what I think she was? "It's all up to you, but I'm givin up. I can't deal with this sort of thing anymore. It's not my place. And I don't deserve this sort of pain. Not coming from you. I think that I already paid for my sins with you. I have to focus on my future now."

"Rachel, don't say that. Don't say things like that, that sound like a goodbye or something. I don't wanna lose you...", I said quietly, trying to hold back the fear that was trying to burst out of mind. It startled me when I felt something moist on my face. I was crying. Already. _Great. So fucking great..._

"Oh Finn... Our choices brought us here. I didn't want this. Any of this.", she said, still helding my gaze, more tears rolling down her face. I figured that, by now, I looked sort of like that. I was sobbing. My mind repiting over and over in my head: _I'm losing her. I'm really losing her. I can't... I'm losing her. What do I do? I can't..."_

I was almost getting lost in my head again when I heard her walking towards me, reaching out and letting her hand gently ran over my cheek, wipping way my tears. I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch. "Wanna know the worst part? When you almost got into a fight with Jesse, just now, I was scared for him, yes. But I was even more scared of you getting hurt in anyway...", she said, in a gentle voice. That made me open my eyes, locking my surprised gaze with her painfully sad one. "Finn, you were my best friend for so long. The only friend that I really had in a good while, actually.", she said offering me a smile, so broke and so not right for her that it made my chest ache. "But we lost that somewhere down the road we took and I don't know how to get that back. I would give anything to know, but I don't.", my eyes were full of tears again, because she was being so nice to me, always looking so deep into my soul, like she was always inside my head, knowing what I think and what I need to hear.

But that's because she's Rachel. My Rachel. No one else could do that. Not the way she always did. "R-Rachel, don't say that. D-Don't say that l-like it is goodbye for good. Please! I-I c-can't. I don't want things to be this w-way." I said, shooking my head, reaching out to hug her tight again. She sighed into my arms again. Sort of like a content sigh, I think. I hope it was, anyway.

"Finn, I'll always be here for you. I have faith in the person that you are. But you need to give me sometime. You need to take sometime to figure yourself out too. I know you can do it. But, for now, you'll have to respect my choices. Just I learned how to respect yours to be with Quinn. And I chose Jesse. He is just what I need right now. And I really like him. So please. Be okay with it. Please...", she whispered it in my ear and than let herself loose so I could let her go too. I didn't want to. But I had to let her go. I could see that now.

"I still don't think that he is good for you.", I said in a small voice, trying to not sound as crazy jealous as I felt.

She smiled at me with her bright eyes and took my hand on hers and squeezed. "I know. But you don't call the shots here, anymore.", than she sighed, runnning her other hand on her face, trying to make the tears that were still there to go away. She kept smiling at me when she talked to me again. "I'll see you soon, Finn."

I squeezed her hand back just as strong as the pain in my chest felt when I heard the truth in her voice. I really didn't want to let her go to him. I _really_ didn't. But it was time.

_I love you... _"Yeah, see you soon, Rachel..."

And, with that, she started to make her way back to the parking lot. To Jesse's arms, to her new life that she was making for herself.

And I stood there like a statue, watching the best thing that ever happened to me make her way out of my life.

_I just really love you... Can't you see?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, let me know!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously in "Our Kind Of Love": **_

_"I still don't think that he is good for you.", I said in a small voice, trying to not sound as crazy jealous as I felt._

_She smiled at me with her bright eyes and took my hand on hers and squeezed. "I know. But you don't call the shots here, anymore.", than she sighed, runnning her other hand on her face, trying to make the tears that were still there to go away. She kept smiling at me when she talked to me again. "I'll see you soon, Finn."_

_I squeezed her hand back just as strong as the pain in my chest felt when I heard the truth in her voice. I really didn't want to let her go to him. I really didn't. But it was time._

**_I love you..._** _"Yeah, see you soon, Rachel..."_

_And, with that, she started to make her way back to the parking lot. To Jesse's arms, to her new life that she was making for herself._

_And I stood there like a statue, watching the best thing that ever happened to me make her way out of my life._

**_I just really love you... Can't you see?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it yet, the day I had. Finn was UNBELIEVEABLE! And _not _in a good way, this time.

Argh! I felt so tired, so drained out that - as soon as we got in front of my house - I broke down.

Jesse just sat there the whole time, in the car, holding me tight agaisnt his chest, running his hands from my hair to my back, trying his best to sooth all my worries and my pain away. He has been amazing like that. Just like he was before everything went to hell, last year. I still remember his promise, after we talked for a long time and he apologized for everything and I apoilogized too.

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel, I know that you probably hate meright now and you have every right to do so, but... I-I don't know. I was so <em>so _wrong, doing the things that I did and I was just so selfish... I wouldn't forgive myself, if I were you. But, what I hadn't realized at the time was that I was in love with you.", he said, his eyes extremely anxious, like I've never had seen before. It startled me. _

Jesse loved me? How...? When...? What?

_"I really was, Rachel and maybe I didn't want to see it, but I was._", _he said, reaching out and keeping my hands protected between his. His gazed turned, looking at our hands together, and I saw a little adoring smiling starting to show. He was looking at that scene like that was the most precious thing in the world. It made my heart warm up. _ _"And I still am... And I know what you had been through and all about Finn as well... I mean, I know as much as people were willing to say, but I can figure out things for myself... I'm rambling, aren't I? Oh God. My point is, I know, Rachel. I do. But... If you can find some other feeling for me in your heart that it isn't bad, if you still like me - even just a little- , if you could just give me a chance... Rachel, I-I... I can prove it to you that I can do better this time around. And I'll do everything in my power to win your heart back. If you could just...", he shut his eyes tight, trying to get a hold of himself and it sort of made me smile a little. He looked so cute. I've never saw him like that... Do you think you can? Can you find it in yourself the will to give another chance? Do you still have any sort of feelings for me? Please, Rachel...", he said, looking up and locking his gaze back with mine, his pleading look making me shiver._

_I didn't know what to say. Yes, I could forgive him. I knew that he was being sincere and, well, seeing what happened in the last few months, I knew wuite well how badly someone could be in need of forgiveness. And how it felt when you couldn't get it. I knew what it was like to feel so terrible sorry for a mistake that you made towards someone that you love. And Jesse said he loved me. And he needed this now. I could do it, right? I could forgive him. But give him another chance... _

_I gave his hand a gently squeeze before I turned to speak. "Jesse, I think that already forgave you a long time ago. Maybe, in some weird level, I was able to understand what had got into you to make you do such a horrible thing, but...", I said, now my eyes mirroing the pleading look that he weas giving me. I didn't want to hurt him. He has been nothing but sweet and caring and I didn't... Oh God, why everything always has to be so hard?_

_"But...?", he prompted, trying to coach the words out of me. Jesse was really different. He had left Ohio like a sick self centered bastard with no heart and came back this whole new person. And he said that it was because of me. That he missed me. _

_"I like you. I really do. You're an amazing singer and your perfomances are always flawless and I honestly feel my knees go all weak when I watch them...", he smiled, "but... That's just why I can't give you another chance. I like you, Jesse. And I don't want to hurt you by giving another chance when I'm still in love with someone else. Even when this someone is doing his best to erase this love out of his life. I just wouldn't be fair. And it would be such a hurtful and selfish thing for me to do, to let you mend what someone else broke.", I said, hoping that he could understand my reasons. _

_"Well, Miss Berry, with all duo respect, I accept your premisses but I'll have to reject your conclusion.", he said, his smile growing just as I caught a glimpse of light sparkling in his eyes. He was... hopeful? Happy? I couldn't name that emotion. "Rachel, I don't care. I know already everything that you just told me, but I don't care. The only thing that I care is that you like me. You still like me. And all I'm asking here is if you like me enough to want to be with me again. That's all."_

_"Jesse, it wouldn't be fair to you and I don't wanna...", I started again, getting more anxious. I don't wanna make him suffer. He shook head and put a finger on my lips to silence me. His smile grow kind and even more caring that I believed it was possible.  
><em>

_"Rachel, I know what I'm getting myself into. But I promise you that I'll do my best to make you love me again. I just wanna make you happy. Pleas, Rachel. Just, please, say that you'll give me another chance. Please, just say yes.", he spoke back, his voice, just above a whisper, his face getting closer and closer to mine. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say, really. I mean, I wasn't lying to him. And I really do still like him, I would be lying if I said I didn't. And Finn is with Quinn, now. And nowhere near to forgive me. So... What did I had to lose...?_

_"Okay...", I breathed out, while his lips got even more impossible close to mine. And, before I could think about anything else, he kissed my brains out of me. _

_But not before I saw that stupid ass smirk gaining full force when his lips met mine. _

* * *

><p>And, just like that, Jesse and I were together again. Jesse had been so thoughtful all the time, so gentle and patient with my and this whole mess. I just really didn't want to hurt him. I really didn't. And I couldn't only imagine how this might be hurting him. I just couldn't help it. Finn just know too well his way back under my skin. I hate this!<em> I hate this!<em>

Getting a hold of myself, I pulled away a little, looking up to his worried eyes and offering him a small smile. "Thank you... I'm okay now.", I said, in a small voice, holding his hand to reassurance. I needed him to know that, no matter what I felt for Finn at his point, I'm with him, now.

I inspected his appearance . His jaw was tense and he seemed edgy. _Damm it!_ _He's angry with me._ "Jesse, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to upset you...", I started to say, but he instantly shook his head and put to finger on my lips. It silenced me.

"No, Rachel. Don't apologize. I'm not upset with you. I mean, yeah, is not the best feeling in the world when you're girlfriend get this worked up about her ex, but... I'm angry with Hudson, not you. He was way out of line, back there, and I just didn't beat the crap out of him right there and then because I just didn't wanted to get you even more upset. And, to be honest, I'm still trying very hard here not to just drop you off and turn around and bring his sorry ass to the ground. The guy is a jerk!", he explaned, squeezing my hand tight, his other hand getting a hold on my face, caressing my check.

"No!", I said, afraid of his words. I didn't want any more trouble today. I couldn't take it! I'm so _so_ tired of this sort of thing. "No, Jesse, please. Just...", I said, swallowing hard . "Just... Come inside with me. I don't wanna be alone. Please?", I plead. hoping to be able to calm him nerves.

He just stared at me for a while, like he was trying to decided which impulse was about to get the best of him. Then he just sighed and nodded. Releasing my face and my hand. "Okay. Let's get you inside. It's cheering my favorite Diva up time.", he said, offering me a sad smile getting out of the car.

I sighed in relief, feeling awfully guilt him for bringing him down that way.

_I had to get Finn out of my head. _

_I just have to!_

Just like in a cue, my cell phone went off. When I looked at it, Finn's name was shinning at the scream. I rejected the call.

_No. I would deal with him. Not now._

"Who was it?", Jesse asked, curiously .

"Kurt. He's probably just worried. I'll talk to him latter.", I lied, smilling at him. There was no need on getting him upset over nodded, but frowned.

"Why didn't you answered?", he asked.

I reached out, getting out of the car and squeezing his hand again when he took mine on his. I shook my head. "No way. It's You and Me, time. I'll talk to him later."

And just like that, we walked hand in hand, Jesse seeming much more relaxed with my words, but my heart and mind didn't seemed able to just give me a break.

It would always just repeat.

_Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. _

_Oh hell..._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<br>**

**Please, let me know!**

****Next one is a Kurt's POV. I'm so excited for it!**  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously in "Our Kind Of Love": **_

_Just like in a cue, my cell phone went off. When I looked at it, Finn's name was shinning at the scream. I rejected the call._

_**No. I would deal with him. Not now.**_

_"Who was it?", Jesse asked, curiously ._

_"Kurt. He's probably just worried. I'll talk to him latter.", I lied, smilling at him. There was no need on getting him upset over nodded, but frowned._

_"Why didn't you answered?", he asked._

_I reached out, getting out of the car and squeezing his hand again when he took mine on his. I shook my head. "No way. It's You and Me, time. I'll talk to him later."_

_And just like that, we walked hand in hand, Jesse seeming much more relaxed with my words, but my heart and mind didn't seemed able to just give me a break._

_It would always just repeat._

**_Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. _**

**_Oh hell..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

_I will not talk to Finn about what happened. I will NOT talk to Finn about what happened. I will not talk to Finn about what happened._

It had become my mantra by the time we got home. I was so mad at him! Argh! He was such a boy!

I still couldn't believe the nerve of him. Who does he think he is to be treating Rachel like that? Wasn't he the one with Quinn all over him all the time? What was he trying to do?

I had one too many questions but I couldn't bring myself to make none of them. I wasn't supposed to take sides in this matter, but my dear brother was making this task way too hard for me.

As soon as we got in, we heard movements in the kitchen, followed by Carole's call. "Boys?"

"We're home!", Finn shouted back,while closing the door that I left open for him. I didn't said anything, just going up the stairs and int my room. I wanted to call Rachel and check up on her, but I presumed that she might need a little more time to herself. So, instead of calling ASAP, I just got my things and went to shower.

Once I was ready and fabulous again, I went down stairs to the laundry room to put my clothes there. On my way back, I noticed that Finn was standing at his room's door, right across from mine. I averted my gaze, not ready to be impartial on the matter, just yet.

"Kurt, I...", I heard Finn calling from behind me as I walked inside my room.

"Not now, Finn.", was all that I said, closing the door behind me and, then, jumping on my bed with my cellphone in hand.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, after hearing everything that had happened that day and how sad Rachel was, I was so pissed at my brother. I couldn't believe it! It was so much worst than I thought. Thank God that Jesse had been taking care of her. Rachel always had a tendency to be overly dramatic with most things, and that got me fearing the proportion that this would take in her drama queen mind. Still, it was pretty bad.<p>

"Oh My God, Rachel! You have to stop doing that to yourself!", I said, sort of lecturing her. I had to knock some sense in that pretty little head of hers. "You're insanely talented, beautiful and a great person, once we get to know you. And, if Finn can't see anymore past your crazyness and just love you for who you are, if he can't forgive you, than he is even more stupid than I thought he could be."

"Kurt...", She started, sounding uncomfortable with my words. " I really don't think that you should...", she tried to finish that sentence, in a small voice. But, today, she was NOT going to defend him. No way in hell she would do that!

"No, Rachel! Just... Just forget about it. Let it go! You're with Jesse now, whom - may I say - he has been nothing but dreamy. Now, Finn, on the other hand, has been nothing but an ass.", I stated, exalling heavily.

"Kurt, I know that you're trying to be supportive and all, but I don't think that you should talk about Finn like that. He's your brother!", she pointed out.

I sighed in exasperation. "You sound just like Blaine! I don't know why you two are always telling me that. Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

She giggled a little at my words and that brought a smile to my lips too. _Good. She was getting a little better. _"See? Now that's more like the Diva that I've come to know and love.", I said.

She giggled again. "You're insane, Kurt. You and Puck. He called me and said that he could kick Finn's behind for me, if I wanted it.", she replied, the smile clear at the sound of her voice. But it didn't took long before she sighed again. "What am I gonna do, Kurt? How can I get out of this mess? I so tired of the hurting. I just want things to be normal again."

"Well, my dear, the way I see it, you have one too many options here. Like, for example, just mooping around, like you had been doing until now or you can tell Finn off in the best Rachel Berry way. You can sing about it. Let him know that is not okay to be doing the things he did and that he should just back off. I sure you can come up with something.", I said, nooding to myself and hoping that she could get in the mood for this plan. I remembered the time when she sung 'Gives You Hell' to him, last year. That sure got his attention. Finn might be slow, but he can take a hint, if is Rachel the one delivering it. But, what has he been thinking, anyway? That Rachel would be jsut waiting around for him forever?

"I don't know, Kurt...", was her reply to my idea. It got me worried. Since when did Rachel Barbra Berry passed on the oportunity to make a powerful performance? _Nope. Not having any of that._

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you listen to me, and you listen carefully. You are going to pick a song and sing it tomorrow at Glee practice. I don't want to hear otherwise. You're doing it.", I stated, trying my best to knock some sense inside her head. "Finn is just a boy, Rachel. He needs to get his eyes open. And I'm pretty sure that you're the only one that he'll listen to."

The line went silent for a good while. I tried to hold up my tension, but it didn't took long before I heard her almost breathing out her answer.

"Okay..."

"Okay?", I replied, already doing a little happy dance in my room and trying my best not to squeal.

"Okay.", she repeated herself, unhesitatingly this time. "I'll do it."

"Yay!", I said, not really stoping myself before the word came out.

She laughed. "You actually already inspired my song selection. I think that you'll aprove of it."

"Oh really? What is it, then?", I prompted, already getting excited for her. It was such a big step!

"Nope. No way, mister. You'll have to wait until tomorrow, just like everybody else.", she said, then giggled when she heard me snort, but stoped herself suddenly. "Oh my God! Kurt, I gotta go. Jesse will be here soon. He left my house saying something about a romantic night that he planned for us and I'm not even close to be ready yet!", she stated, her voice becoming slightly more alarmed as each word was coming out of her mouth.

And now it was _my_ time to laugh. "Romantic night, hun?", I teased her, making her laugh nervously, now. "You go, girl! Have fun! Call later with all the gory details."

"I will. Thanks, Kurt.", she said, and right there and then I could feel that her sparkly spirit was raising back.

"You're more than welcome, Rachel. Just don't forget to call me. I want all the gossip!", I said, smilling like crazy for her. _One new crisis averted._

"I wont. Relax.", she replied. "I'll see ya."

"Alright, talk later. Bye.", I said.

"Later.", she confirmed. "Bye", and then, she hang up.

I sighed, feeling more relieved for my friend and l launched myself on the task to calling Cedes and Puck for an up date. I was pretty sure they were still worried.

As soon as I hung up with Puck, though, I heard the door bell ring. I didn't cared too much about it until I heard Quinn's very healthy lungs booming her voice at our house.

"What hell do you think you're doing, Finn? You were making a scene at the school over Rachel Berry? Are you crazy? Are you trying to make us lose the campaign for Prom Queen and King? Because, just by you being seeing around her, it's already damage enough for your reputation. You don't have to try that hard!", I heard all the noise coming from down stairs and, in a second, I was out in the hall way, trying to get close enough to have a view and not being seen.

"Quinn, would you just stop with this campaign bullshit for a while? Rachel is back together with Jesse St James again. And the guy is trouble, not just for her, but to all the Glee club. I was only looking out for our friends.", he replied, in the same angered tone that she was using.

_Oh My God! This is better than trashy tv shows!_

"What? Rachel is _what_?", Quinn asked, sounding slighly confused by Finn's words, but her tone got even more pissed off, if that was even possible. "Is _that_ what this is about? You're precious Rachel has a new boyfriend and you flipped out about it? It wasn't even last week that you was fighting with me because of Sam and now you're back to pin over Rachel? I can't believe it, Finn! How many times do I have to remind you? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! All that I hear from you lately is 'Rachel this', 'Rachel that'. I've had enough! You're ruinning everything! Don't you want to be on top again? Rule the school? You're messing everything up!"

"Oh My God! Can't you think about something else? No one cares for prom Queen and King. It's stupid! Why are you even so hang up to it?", Finn said it, rudely, turning his back at her as he ran a hand over his hair.

"Why? Because I want to be popular again. Is that so wrong, Finn? I want people to respect us again and have some peace at that school. That's why! I can't believe that you just said that prom was stupid!", she replied, pushing him from his back. He barely moved, with she being so small, compared to him. Still, the intention was clear.

He turned to her, wide eyes, his face so red by now that I was starting to fear that he might have a heart attack. "And you think that prom will change the way people think about us? About Glee club? Are you even serious about this? Quinn, wake up! This is Lima, Ohio! People have no sense here. Not in High School, anyway. So get over it! If we win, we win. But if we don't, is not the end of the world. Rachel was always right about something. Well, about most things, but speacially this. There are much more importants things out there than these stupid things from school."

"Oh My God, and here we are, back to Rachel again! Argh! I can't talk to you like that. You know what? Call me when you come back to your senses so we can talk about our outfits to prom. My mom is helping us get they done in time.", she said, turning his back at him and walking with decided and angry steps towards the door. Seeing how much they had been yelling, I wondered for a second where Carole must had been that she missed all this. But I was brought back quickly to the scene in front of me when Quinn yelled a quick 'BYE!' to Finn and almost destroid our front door on her way out.

I was so beyond myself with what I just saw, that I wasn't even able to stop the laugh that scaped my lips after I saw Finn's face staring at the door, his face still red as hell. Then, he turned to me, wide eyes and - finally - seeming a little ashamed of himself. I made my way down the stairs as he went to sit at our couch and I took a seat right next to him.

We didn't said nothing to each other for a while, Finn trying to regain his normal cardiac rhythm and me, trying very hard not to laugh my ass off. In the end, I couldn't really help myself.

I started to laugh out loud, while patting Finn's back in a not very effective consolation effort. He turned to me, also laughing a little too. Everything was just ludicrous. Not even him could deny it.

When I could get a hold of myself, I tried to speak. "G-Good to see that you chosed the better girl, brother."

Then Finn just snorted and laughed out loud at my comment, as I was still patting him on the back. And, without saying anything first, he got a hold of one of the cushions and throw it at my face, making me laugh even more.

"Oh shut up!", were the only words he said, while we stood there, laughing for a pretty long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<br>**

**Please, let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously in "Our Kind Of Love": **_

_I started to laugh out loud, while patting Finn's back in a not very effective consolation effort. He turned to me, also laughing a little too. Everything was just ludicrous. Not even him could deny it._

_When I could get a hold of myself, I tried to speak. "G-Good to see that you chosed the better girl, brother."_

_Then Finn just snorted and laughed out loud at my comment, as I was still patting him on the back. And, without saying anything first, he got a hold of one of the cushions and throw it at my face, making me laugh even more._

_"Oh shut up!", were the only words he said, while we stood there, laughing for a pretty long time._

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

_Someday_  
><em>When I'm awfully low<em>  
><em>When the world is cold<em>  
><em>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<em>  
><em>And the way you look tonight<em>

I held Rachel tight in my arms, while we sway with the music.

Her dads, having heard about her day and my idea for cheering her up, agreed that I could take her over to my house for the night. It took some convincing, but I was finally able to make it work. And - right now - hearing her sigh agaisnt my chest, finally relaxing and being herself a little more, it paid off.

I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty hurt too. I knew it - I've seen it first hand - that Rachel and Finn always had this weird, deep connection. I knew that. But one thing was seen it then and another thing was see it now. How much more strong it became, how much he seemed to be in her mind - in her heart - all the time. And I had only myself to blame. I was the one who left. I was that had her and left her hurt for him to help her mend. I left and, if this is the price that I have to pay to have her back, I'll live through all of it a thousand times. Just because it's for her. And Rachel totally is worth it.

_You're so lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft<br>There is nothing for me but to love you  
>And the way you look tonight<em>

Rod Stewart's voice kept on going, surrounding us at the living room full of candles that I've arranged a little earlier_. _I was far too late giving her this and I was aware of that. But I was never mistaken about it. She deserved epic romance. All the time, in any way I could give her. She deserves something out of movies and books.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
><em>Tearing my fears apart<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose<em>  
><em>Touches my foolish heart<em>

I started to sing the lyrics into her ear, squeezing her waist a little bit. I noticed that it startled her a little, but I also felt her shiver a little, goose bumps running down her spine. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I loved it when I got those reactions from her.

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change_  
><em>Keep that breathless charm<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I love you<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight<em>

I kept on singing along, spinning her once but then pulling her close to my body again. Even for that shortwhile, I missed her warmth.

Rachel looked up at me for a moment, her body moving a little away from me. I frowned. I didn't liked that one bit. She was about to speak when I pulled her closer to me_. _It made her giggle and that glorious sound made me have this huge smile upon my face. She giggled even more when she saw my expression. When she catched her breath, she spoke again.

"This is all so perfect, Jesse. Thank you...", she whispered, playing with the hair on the back of my neck, humming a little to herself.

"You don't have to thank me. I've been looking forward to spend some quality time with my beautiful_ beautiful_ girlfriend. I just want you happy, that's all._"_, I replied, my heart beating so hard agaisnt my chest that it made even harder for me to breath. She was just like this. Absolutely breathtaking.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
><em>Tearing my fears apart<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose<em>  
><em>Touches my foolish heart<em>

We fell back in a comfortable silence, just savoring the moment. The warmth of her body making me so relaxed and happy right now, that I didn't even had a way to express it. But then I heard her talking again. It was so low, so quietly spoken that, If I wasn't so aware of her right now, I might have missed it. "I'm sorry..."

I stoped our movements, trying as gently as I could to make her look up to me. "For what? You didn't do anything, babe..."

She shook her head. "No, not for now...", she said, then I might have seemed as confused as I felt because she gave a the weakest smile ever and took in a deep breath before she spoke again. "Answer me something, Jesse. And _please_, be truthful in your words."

"Anything you want, love. Just tell me what it is.", I plead, feeling slightly worried at the moment.

_What has got into her, right now? Is she doubting my feelings for her? Because that would be... Well... It would be only fair. _I sighed.

"Was I negligente towards your feelings, back when we were dating? Did I hurt you badly too?", she asked, her big brown eyes so full of worry and hurt that it took everything in me so I could be able to be honest with her. I took a deep breath in, trying to choose my next words carefully.

"Rachel, we talked about all that when I got back, I don't think...", I started to say but she just gave me this very anxious and fragil expression, shooking her head. I knew where was this coming from. Finn made her feel like crap, today and, no matter how much I've been trying, he just get to her and pushes all her buttons in the wrong way.

"I know, Jesse. I know, but please. You can tell me. _You can_ tell me how awful I was to you. I _need_ to know, so I can learn from it. Please... Just, _please_, just tell me. Was I negligente towards your feelings, back then? Did I hurt you so badly that I drove you to do what you did?", she prompted, her voice breaking a little, but she didn't cried.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realized I was holding before I gather the strenght to speak up. "Rachel, when we dated before, we... We got together in the middle of such a mess. You and Finn had just broke up, Shelby asked me to get closer to you so _she_ could get closer too and let you know who was your real mom. It was kind of a messed up beginning, you know?", I started to explain my point of view of things to her, hoping that she wouldn't get mad or even more sad. This wasn't the point of tonight. I just... I just needed her to be happy so badly... I sighed.

She stopped moving, just looking at me, right into my eyes. I felt so exposed. It was like her eyes could always reach my soul.

"But than I've come to know the real you. Not only the show face little star that you try to pass on to people when you build up your walls. And, slowly, you took over my heart. Before I could even realize what was happening, you were so much more important to me than so much things in my life that... It got me scared. But I didn't mind very much at first, you know, realizing that I was falling in love with you. Because - and, okay, don't laugh, because I'm about to sound really corny and I pretty sure you'll think I'm a dork or something, but...- but it was really just like falling. Effortless, scary, fast and out of the blue. You're amazing, Rachel. It was impossible for me to prevent it from happening."

I stoped, because she really giggle at my cornyness, but also a few tears ran down her cheeks. I brush the tip of my thumb on her cheek, trying to make them go away.

"But I would always see how you and Finn worked together, the way he kept looking at you from afar, and the longing in your eyes that I would notice it sometimes while you would allow yourself to look at him too.", just the thought of those memories made my insides turn and twist in a very _very_ unconfortable way. I frowned. "I knew that there was something there. And I'd be lying if I said that it didn't made me crazy with jealousy. But everyone always told me there that you were one to be trusted, that you were good, and nice and kind and that I shouldn't worry. People actually were always telling me to be careful and take care of you, because you deserved the best from people, even though you didn't always got that from them.", I explained my feelings as best as could, caressing the small of her back gently.

"So, imagine my surprise when I see that 'Run, Joey, Run' music video that you came up with. Try to put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you be mad and hurt if I had done something like that to you? So, yeah, I felt betrayed and unbelievably sad about it. And I took some time to sort things out, to try to prioritize things in my life, to fight to come up with some sense for things and the way they were at that point. And the combination of broken heart, spring break, and seeing again how things worked with Vocal Adrenaline, was more than enough for me to I try to protected me and my heart as harder as I could. I had a dream to make it big on show business. Vocal Adrenaline had everything to win the show choir competition again and that made the odds bigger and better for me to achieve those dreams. And it would get me away from you. Away from the person that finally had seen through my own show face, the person that had destroyed the walls that I've build around my heart so I wouldn't get hurt. You did all that, Rachel, without even trying and made me wish that the whole thing hadn't started so messed up. Because I really was in love with you already, right then. But I wasn't ready for it. And I end up hurting you beyond words with the whole parking lot thing. But I had to prove that I was back on board with my old time. So I switched back into my soulless automoton mode, before my mistakes with you would blow up on my face. I was a coward and a jerk. So I guess that pretty much exclude you from the guilt trip that you seem to be having in your head right now, huh?", I tried to light up the mood, but Rachel just tugged on my shirt and started sobbing. And, once again, it took all my power to prevent me from leaving her here and just go beat the crap out of Hudson. But I wouldn't - I couldn't let her alone. I was here for her. And I'll stay as long as she'll have me.

"Shh... It's okay. Why are you crying?", I asked, trying to calm her.

"I'm so sorry. Thinking everything back, I should've been less selfish. I should've paid more attention to what my actions would do to you. Don't you see? I _am_ one, too, to blame for what happened between us. I know that it doesn't make what you did right. It just means that I was in the wrong too. And I _am_ sorry, Jesse. I should've know better.", she said between sobs, trying to control herself.

I felt my insides clench in surprise, my heart giving a not so gentle squeeze when I heard her saying these things. I pulled her into a tighter hug, keep her head safely pressed agaisnt my chest. My heart was racing and she could hear that now, I knew it.

"Rachel, please! Just... Oh my God! Don't even go there! Nothing that you think that you've done to me back then can be even remotly compared to what I did to you. You're amazing and talented and so insanely beautiful that I have no words to express how sorry I am for hurting you. You're like this angel, so forgiven and so generous that I don't even know if I deserve you. I'm just glad you gave me a chance. A chance to be with you again and try to make it right. That's all. So, forget all about these silly thoughts that you have in your head right now, okay? I just want you to relax and be happy. Please...? Can you do that for me...?", I asked, after my endless rant.

She was silent for a while, and I had to fight a urge not to turn her face up to me, so I could try to read her mind, try to figure out what was going on inside her head. But, after while, I heard her quietly whispering back to me. "Okay..."

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change_  
><em>Keep that breathless charm<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it?<em>  
><em>'Cause I love you<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight<em>  
><em>Darling<em>  
><em>Just the way you look tonight<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

_What am I doing? Oh God, this is so messed up! Here's this amazing guy, trying so hard to make me happy, to keep me sound and safe in his arms and I'm thinking of Finn. I don't seem to be able to keep him off my mind. _

_But why? He made it pretty clear to me that I should back off of him. He and Quinn were together again. Just how it was supposed to be. The quarterback and the flawless Fabray. It made sense, really. It just felt like the time that he and I shared was like this hazy dream. In what world Rachel Barbra Berry gets the guy?_

My brain was working in a never end rant mode, while I was hearing Jesse's heart beating so fast in his chest.

He really did cared about me, I could feel it. Things between us haven't been quite like before, but we were working on it. Hard. And Jesse couldn't have been something more out of a fairy tale that he has been until this moment. He would look at me and give me these looks of adoration and love and I... I just wanted so badly to be able not to hurt him.

I have been scared out of my mind that he could see right through me, most of the time, and see that I was still thinking about Finn. About what was he doing, if he ever even thought of me... Scared that Jesse would be able to see how much it killed me inside to know and see it everyday that I was in love with the guy that chose to be with somebody else. Someone better.

Jesse thinks so highly of me. But if he knew... If he knew just how selfish I was being by giving him another chance... He would hate me.

I'm trying. I'm trying to love him back the way he needs me to. It's not that I don't have any sort of feeling for him anymore. That couldn't be more far from the truth. He is in my heart. He would always be special to me. I love him...

But he isn't exactly the one that I'm in love with. The one that has my heart in his hands and is not really taking care of it so well.

I still love Finn. I shouldn't. It would be so much easier if I didn't.

But, it's just how I've heard it once: _The heart wants what the heart wants._ And mine, apparently, wants a very nasty bruise.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<br>**

**Please, let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously in "Our Kind Of Love": **_

_I'm trying. I'm trying to love him back the way he needs me to. It's not that I don't have any sort of feeling for him anymore. That couldn't be more far from the truth. He is in my heart. He would always be special to me. I love him..._

_But he isn't exactly the one that I'm in love with. The one that has my heart in his hands and is not really taking care of it so well._

_I still love Finn. I shouldn't. It would be so much easier if I didn't._

_But, it's just how I've heard it once: The heart wants what the heart wants. And mine, apparently, wants a very nasty bruise._

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

Monday morning came in a hurry. I hadn't heard from Quinn the whole weekend but I didn't even cared. She was mad alright, but she wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she wanted: prom queen. So she would probably just walk towards me all lovey-dovey so nobody at school could tell what really happened. After all, a perfect power couple don't fight. Ever. Let alone the reason for said fight being the non-popular ex-girlfriend and her new hot shot boyfriend.

But me? I could't care less about people knowing. All that was on my mind was that Jesse St James was back and he was trying damm hard to win Rachel back. And just by thinking it, my jaw tensed.

_No. I can't let that happened. I won't. He'll just break her heart again and I can't allow it. It's called being a good friend. _

I kept saying that to myself. I'm her friend. Hers. I mean, she's my best friend. That's what this was about. Anyone else might not see this how it is, but I know Rach. And she would be devasted if she get her heart broke again.

So, I woke up extra early - even before Kurt - and got ready real quick, hurrying my brother in the process.

"Oh dear God, Finn. Calm down! What entity posessed you this morning anyway. We have plenty of time!"

"Dude, come on! How hard can it be for you to put on all those produts? We've got to go!"

"Finn, calm down! If you're in such a need to make up with Quinn, you should've called her over the weekend. Good God, and I thought you too were annoying when you are okay. Damm! It's not my fault your girlfriend is a bitch, so just chill.", Kurt interjected after I asked him to speed up his 'getting ready' process once again.

"That's not what this is about!", I let it out before I could stop myself, which made Kurt stop whatever the hel he was doing with his face and frowned at me through the mirror.

And I took that as my cue to leave...

I was almost out of the door when realization seemed to have hit him. "Finn Hudson, stop right there!"

_Busted!_

I tried my best to put on my most innocent face before turning back to Kurt, leaning casually agaist the door. "What?"

He was already on his feet, turned to me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finn, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get us to school early, for a change?", now I also had my arms crossed over my chest.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Really? That's the only thing you're trying to do here? Because I almost got the impression that you were trying to get to school early so you could talk to Rachel again, but that's just crazy, right? I'm imagining things, right? Because I would just _hate_ to see you get kicked in the nutts so hard that you wouldn't be able to give me little nieces and nephews anymore. And, pay attention, because I'm not even saying that I would have Puck to do this dirty job. I'll do it myself, right now, if that's the case." My eyes grew wide. _Wow. Scary Kurt. _"Is that the case, dear brother of mine?"

I swallowed hard. "N-no, not it all..."

He eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. "Good. But you keep in mind that Rachel is my friend too. I'm here to take care of her, so... If she so much as tell me that you came looking for her, so help me God, Finn Hudson, I will end you.", then he sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Finn, you're with Quinn now. Rachel waited and waited and waited for you to see the light, to forgive her. She has been suportive of you on so much that I can't believe that you can be this ungrateful bastard that you're trying so hard to show. She has to move on, brother!"

I sucked in a bunch of air when I heard that, my jaw clenching. I was about to speak how little deserving of Rachel Berry that Jesse St James was, but Kurt signed for me to shut up again. "YES, YES! I know. I do remember what he did to her in the past._ Believe_ me when I say that Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and I had hours and hours on talking about this. But that's just how Rachel is. She's kind and forgiving. And Jesse is helding up on his part. He has been nothing but a gentleman, romantic and all. So, yes, Finn. Jesse was awful to Rachel in the past, but you were no better. At least he seemed to have learned from his mistakes.", my face fell. Why does anyone keeps saying that I just screwing up things with Rachel? I didn't want this. If she hadn't cheated on me, we could've still... I shook my head. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that Rachel has been dying inside about all that you've been doing. God, Finn. She even helped you pick Quinn's coursage. Do you have any idea what that might have felt like? So if you still have any sort of positive feelings for her, well... I think you should just leave her alone."

I sighed in defeat. He made sense. Of course he did. But how could Kurt expect me to not do something for her? Rachel is min-... my friend too. And I couldn't shake this damm feeling that I have to protect her from him. That Jesse can't get her back. Not really. This 'DANGER' alert just wouldn't quit with all the noise. I couldn't just turn my back to her. "But Kurt... What am I supposed to do, then? What if he hurts here one more time? What if... I don't know! I just... I just know that I can't simply stay back and do nothing. She's too important and good, and inocent. Jesse doesn't care about her the way she deserves it. He is a screw up when it comes to love her and..." I got cut off.

"Like you have been a screw up in the excatly same department? And you just keep screwing up again and again and again?", my heart clenched too painfully inside my chest. "Because that's what you are doing, Finn. Don't go on deluding yourself that you are doing what you are doing because it's the best for everyone because it's not. Le'ts not forget that you have been hurting her way more extensivly that Jesse ever could."

"Me? She's the one who cheated on me! If it wasn't for that, we might still be together. And happy!", I add with anger pulsing through me.

"Oooh Don't even go there. I'm not taking sides here, because you're my brother and I love you as so, but if I did went there, you might not gonna like what I have to say. So let's stop with the finger pointing, okay? The fact is just what you told me: you're not together anymore, Finn. And that's the end of that. So think a little more hard on what you are planing to do. I might not be able to stop you, but I'll sure as hell try, brother."

"Kurt, are you for real, man? Are you supporting this path she's taking? You'll just let her pick the wrong guy and get her heart broken all over again?"

"Is that exactly what you've doing?", I just stared at him, startled. He sighed and kept talking. "Finn, I tried to support her when I thought that she had found the right one, but she got her heart broken anyway. So, if anything else, I've just been seeing her heart get mend. So you could really try to be her friend and let her be happy. With Jesse."

"But... Hell, I can't do that, man! I can't just sit this one out. I have this...sick feeling at the pit of my stomach just by thinking about it and, believe me, that's all I've been able to think about since I've heard it."

As I finished my sentence, I half expected him to through something at my face, bark at me or whatever. But, to my surprise, Kurt just rolled his eyes at me, giving me a small knowing smile and walking towards me.

".God. Finn, you are such a boy! You really have no idea what all these things you just told me mean for real, have you? I hope you'll figure it out in time. In the mean time, you have been warned: back off, please." he reached for the door, about to close it at my face."See you in five."

"But Kurt...", I tried to hold it open.

He forced it closed again. "I said see you in five, Finn!"

And then the door was closed, and I was left at the hallway, alone and confused, and still wanting to get to the school as fast as could to talk to Rach.

_What hell just happened, here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

His lips were soft and sweet agaisnt mine and I felt my body tingling. So when we broke apart for air, I couldn't help but sigh softly. Jesse chuckled.

"Do you want me to come pick you up at the end of glee practice?_"_, he asked, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his touched, feeling relax and in peace with him.

"No, it's okay. I'll call you if anything changes, but Mercedes, Kurt and I are getting together at her place today. You know... A little Diva gethering. It should be fun.", I smiled at him, reaching out to brush a lock of his hair that had fall in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. Sounds like it.", he smiled brightly."But what am I gonna do without you the whole day?"

I giggled. "Oh, I don't know... Poor you. Are you gonna be okay?"

He sighed dramatically. "I'll live.", then he smiled again and just made giggled a lot more. "How about you? Are you gonna be okay?", he asked, his voice concerned, but - for a second - I could've sworn I saw a bit of anger going through his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Jesse. Relax, please. I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. Trust me, okay?"

He seemed a bit reluctant, but I held my ground. I had my message to give, today. And Finn would just have to suck it up and listen. He made his choice. And I have the right to move on.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need anything.", He asked me, concerned. I nodded. "Anything really, Rachel! I am serious."

I offered him a smile. "I know, Jesse. I will, don't worry.", then I looked over to the entrance and back to him. "But now I_ really_ have to go. I need to go practice something before class starts and it's better when there is almost nobody in there. I have more time to be prepared."

"Oh my God...", he said, smiling and walking a little closer to me and giving me a warm hug. "You're like this super little bee worker.", I laughed a little as he gave us a little distance and looked me in the eyes. "I love you. Did you know that?"

My smile fell a little.

_Yeah... Yeah, I knew that. _

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV<strong>

I yawned without care. Just as I had predicted, as soon as I got to school, Quinn deciced to pretend that nothing was wrong in the world.

Acting like a fake smile and niceness with people that she couldn't care less about would somehow make the whole drama that it was happen around here just go away. _Yeah, not going into the road. Thanks. _

Wee were now at the cafeteria and she is going on and on about something for the campaign for prom court. And really don't understand what can be so important. Part of it, because I'm not actually listening. But the other part, the important part, was that I didn't even want to go to this stupid thing anymore.

I don't know... The whole thing seems so pointless now and stupid. And it didn't make it any better the fact the Sam and Mercedes and Jesse and Rachel where all going together in some sort of double date or something. I mean, why is she even going with those guys? Damm it! This wasn't supposed to be happening like this...

"Finn, Are you listening?", Quinn asked, looking beyond annoyed for some reason as I stared at the ther side of the room.

Rachel was laughing really hard at something that Sam had just said. And, to be honest- like _reeeally_ honest - I didn't like it very much. Not because I wanted her to be miserable. More like I wanted to be there with her. I wanted to be the one making her happy like that. But I couldn't do that. She's not my girlfriend anymore and Quinn is really nice, when she wants to and I kinda of like her. A lot.

Rachel seems different, somehow... "FINN!"

"What?", I asked, still not looking at her.

"Are you even listening to something that I'm saying?"

"Yeah, totally. I think that anything that you chose will be fine. You're good on planing this stuff...", I replied, which seemed to work and I was left alone with my thoughts.

True to his words, Kurt has been doing his best efforts for me not to catch Rachel alone for a moment. I knew that If I didn't got the chance to talk to her in private soon. I would have to drive down to her house.

The rest of the day went in a blurr and, before we knew it, we were at the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue to come in with the new task of the week. Maybe some duets. Rachel and I could work on one. Awesome.

"Okay, guys! I have some news... I know you all are really excited with the upcoming event at the school, but - maybe - not everything will be flowers and rainbows. We are going to have to performe at prom.", Mr Schue said, just as soon as he finished to write the word 'PROM' at the white bord.

"What? We're gonna have to work on our own prom? That's insane!", Kurt replied, shocked.

Everybody else started talking at once.

"Guys! GUYS!", Mr Schue call us back to the point. "I know that it isn't ideal, but Figgins asked us to do it and she will pay. We need all the finantial help we can get to get to Nationals. So I'll work on a plan, so everybody can enjoy the evening as much as possible. We'll take turns. But - I'm sorry guys - we're doing this."

The buzz of all of us wouldn't quit. It was like the most shocking news ever for then. Me? I didn't mind. This whole things was getting lamer and lamer but the hour.

But then Rachel, who had been quiet till the moment, got to her feet and walked towards the front of the group.

"Mr Schuester, I would like to perform something right now, if you don't mind. It's a little something that I've been thinking about and I think it fits perfectly with how I've been feeling.", she asked, looking determined.

I smiled. She always looked too cute when she did that.

"Err... Sure, Rachel. Show us what you got."

He said, looking confused and walking to sit with us. Rachel just nodded and turned to the band.

"Hit it!"

She closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm.

_Well, I'm mad as hell, i ain't gon' take it no more_  
><em>My bag is packed at the back of your door<em>  
><em>'cause i don't know who i am no more<em>  
><em>You won the battle, but you lost the war<em>  
><em>I've been in denial, now i'm living the truth<em>  
><em>Been down for a while, now i'm standing up to you<em>  
><em>Oooh, this time<em>

**_[chorus]_**  
><em>This time i'm gonna do it my way<em>  
><em>This time i'm finding out the hard way<em>  
><em>This time, i'm gonna go back to the girl i was<em>  
><em>On the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, holding back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, its my time<em>  
><em>Gettin' back to the real me.<em>

_Don't try to stop me with the words you say_  
><em>'cause i'm sick and tired, of the games you play<em>  
><em>I'm gonna free myself, gonna make a change<em>  
><em>And like a butterfly, i'mma spread my wings<em>  
><em>I've been cryin' for too long<em>  
><em>Now i'm drying my eyes<em>  
><em>Grownded for so long, now it's time for me to fly<em>

**_[chorus]_**  
><em>This time i'm gonna do it my way<em>  
><em>This time been i'm finding out the hard way<em>  
><em>This time, i'm gonna go back to the girl i was<em>  
><em>On the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, holding back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, its my time<em>  
><em>Gettin' back to the real me.<em>

_Well i'm mad as hell i can't take it no more_  
><em>My bag is packed at the back of your door<em>  
><em>I promise you this time..<em>

_**[chorus]**_  
><em>This time i'm gonna do it my way<em>  
><em>This time i'm finding out the hard way<em>  
><em>This time, i'm gonna go back to the girl i was<em>  
><em>On the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, holding back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, its my time<em>  
><em>Gettin' back to the real me.<em>

_This time i'm gonna do it my way_  
><em>This time i'm finding out the hard way<em>  
><em>This time, i'm gonna go back to the girl i was<em>  
><em>On the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, holding back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, its my time<em>  
><em>Gettin' back to the real me.<em>

_Oooh I'm mad as hell, i can't take it no more_

It felt like my heart had just dropped inside my stomach. I couldn't speak, so I just stood there, lost in her power, in her talent, in her eyes... She was breathing heavy, a few tears running down her face, her hands hanging on her hips. She looked beautiful and amazingly damaged.

_And, by the sound of it, it was all my fault..._

And as I stared at Rachel, the whole glee club was staring at me. Except for Quinn, how seemed about ready to put some fire out of her nose. And I didn't cared. Not even one bit._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay. A lot of crazy things happened around here, but we are back on track. <strong>

**The song used here was This Time - Pia Toscano.  
><strong>

**Like it? Hate it?  
><strong>

**Please, let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
